Amazon
Amazons are known for their superior abilities in battle, fierce independance, and utter hatred of any outside their tribe. Coming from within the deepest jungles and forests, amazons can often have a hard time adjusting to more civilized lands but they always do so on their own terms, fighting hard to maintain their sense of identiy. Despite all the rumors and speculations circulating this remote race of humans, amazons are by no means primitive and should never be underestimated by an enemy. Amazon Racial Traits *Medium: As Medium creatures, amazons have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Amazon base land speed is 40 feet, so long as she is in no/light or medium armor. If she is other wise encumbered, this speed drops to 30 feet. This bonus does not stack with a Barbarian's fast movement, should the amazon ever multiclass. *+2 racial bonus to Climb, Hide, Jump, Move Silently, and Survival checks when in jungle or forest terrain. The skills and capabilities of an amazon seem almost superhuman when in her own enviornment, but quickly disappear when removed from the comfort of bark and leaf. *+2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, -2 on any saving throw against an arcane spell. Amazons are a hardy race, and have much experience with both using and being inflicted ith poison. However, they view arcane magic as unnatural and have few practitioners within their tribes, and thus have few defenses against it. *Amazons receive Alertness as a bonus feat. Their senses are incredibly well developed and far exceeding that of most humans. *Proficient with light armor, short bow, composite shortbow, shortspear, and longsword. Amazons depend on their warrior skills for their very survival and so every woman child is taught how to use these weapons at an early age *Automatic Language: Common *Bonus Languages: Elven, Goblin, and Sylvan. *Prohibited Classes: Barbarian, Bard, Beguiler, Binder, Dread Necromancer, Duskblade, Hexblade, Incarnate, Knight, Monk, Ninja, Paladin, Samurai, Shadowcaster, Soulborn, Sorcerer, Spelltheif, Totemist, Truenamer, Wizard, Warmage, Wu Jen *Favored Class: Ranger Personality Amazons are friendly, sociable and gregarious--when they are within their own tribe and amonst their own kind. To the outside worlld, they seem cruel, capricious, and often truly evil. The ways of the amazons are not those of civilization and many have trouble understanding what actually motivates them. AN amazon's first obligation is to protect her tribe and sisters from all the wickedness that exists in the outside world. To her the ends really do justify the means, making this race appear especially vindictive, bloodthirsty, and even barbaric. Physical Description Amazons appear as stunningly attractive human females--all males born in an amazon tribe are sacrificed soon after their birth. Their beauty, just like their jet-black hair, seems a dominant racial trait, completely unblemished by their mating with those from the outside world. Most amazons are less than six feet tall and have either ebony black or pale white skin, often mixing the two within the same tribe. Every amazon has very dark eyes and is considered an adult at around fourteen to sixteen years old. ost live to around sixty, though a few have been known to live much, much longer. Relations Famous for their cruelty to other races, amazons bear a great hatred for any intelligent life outside of their own tribe. They have a particular enmity for the males of most species, whome tey believe have always treated females with disrespect. It is the goal of all amazons to reverse this injustice, though it has been noted that they absolutely detest any subservient female. While they have been know to kill males on the spot, it is also just as likely for a particularly handsome male to live as a slave to the tribe, so long as it is practical to do so and he remains obediant and useful. These slaves are occasionally beaten, and always forced to sleep among the elements, lest they forget their place within the village. Alignment Born with a fierce independence, amazons enjoy their freedom and will fight hard to preserve their way of life. They lean towards the darker side of neutrality, where the end always justifies the means, no matter what the final goal may be. They are also known to be cruel to any race other than their own. Amazon Lands Amazons are usually found within the deepest jungles of the world, cut off from the civilization that they have worked hard to separate themselves from. Within their domains, tribes of amazons may be found, ruthlessly defending their territory against invaders and other tribes. They are superb woods-women and often demonstrate the ability to live in perfect harmony with nature. A small number of tribes may also be found in the great forests, though these are much rarer. Religion Above all else, amazons worship their moon goddess and much of the stricture of their society is geared towards religious observances. Through the worship of the moon goddess, amazons are able to practice their methods of war and prosecute the destruction of other races with a clear conscience. This is noted for being a bloody religion with the sacrifice of intelligent life being extremely common, not least with any male born to the tribe itself. Language Amazons speak an old dialect of the common tongue, reconisable once the ear has been trained though a little disconcerting when looking down the long shaft of a notched amazon arrow. Outsiders are often taken aback by how intelligent and educated amazons prove to be, for every woman child is taught to read and write at an early age, and tribes often keep written records of their own histories. Names Having been removed from the mainstream human civilization for centuries, amazon names can often sound strange and archaic to outsiders. Such names may include Adara, Alcine, Corella, Laodamia, Nympha, Scylla, Xenia, and Zeva. Males born to amazons are never given names. Adventurers Very few amazons turn their back on their way of life and strike out into the outside world, but it has been known to happen. A dispute with the tribal leader or priestess may cause a young and fierce amazon to leave her tribe behind, and more than one amazon has been found attempting to smuggle her male child away from certain death at the hands of her sisters. Amazons may also enter the outside world as a result of the destruction of their tribe--with nothing else to fall back on, they begin the exploration of the world, brinign their hard and uncompromising beliefs to all they meet. Every amazon is a powerful warrior and, once they have adjusted to life outside of the tribe, they can readily find work for bow and blade. Category:Race Category:Humanoid (human)